walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 32
Issue 32 is the thirty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. It was originally published on November 26, 2006. Plot Synopsis Martinez tells Rick that they are escaping. Rick ignores him, and tells him to let go of him. Martinez says they have to hurry before any of The Governor's henchmen discover they are gone. Rick asks what they are going to do about the guards outside his room. Martinez reveals that "we" took care of the guards. Rick asks what Martinez means by "we". Martinez has released Glenn from his cell, and he is happy to see Rick. Glenn thought that Rick was dead. Rick says he thought they released Glenn and were following him to the prison. Glenn says that he didn't tell them anything and he wasn't even questioned. To keep Maggie safe, Glenn says that he would have never said anything. However, he might have after hearing Michonne's screaming and suffering at the hands of the Governor. Martinez says the Governor has been acting strangely for a while and didn't know that the Governor was keeping any prisoners. Suddenly, Rick remembers the riot suit and prison uniform that he was wearing when they were captured and that the Governor might infer that they live in a prison. The three of them then make for their escape. The Governor is angry that Michonne killed Eugene, and that he will have to find new biters and arena fighters. Bruce and Gabe are about to open the door, when suddenly the Governor stops and says that he wants to sleep on it first. Alice catches up to Rick and others and tells them that she and Stevens would like to come with them. Rick would love to have them and they are going to find Michonne's cell. They find it, thanks to Glenn, and Martinez goes to take care of Gabe. Glenn introduces himself to Alice. Martinez goes around the corner, and talks to Gabe, then knocks him out when his guard is down. Martinez yells that it's clear, and they open Michonne's cell. Michonne is tied up and mistakes Rick for the Governor and spits on him. She then recognizes what's happening and they untie her. Rick asks if she needs help, but, she says that she is okay. Around the corner, someone is approaching. Martinez is ready to knock him out, but, it turns out to be Stevens. The group wants him to come with them. After thinking about it he agrees, but, he needs some supplies. They run through Woodbury trying to avoid people when a woman named Marianne Williams wants Stevens to stop and look at her son, Matthew Williams, who is feeling ill and has a fever. Stevens tells her to bring him by his office later in the day. Alice asks him about Williams' boy, but, Stevens says he can't think about him, and they have to continue their escape. Martinez tells a fence guard he will take over the shift and that he can have a day off. Michonne informs them she isn't coming yet. She says she has to pay the Governor a visit. Alice tells her where he lives and Michonne says she will catch up if she can. She leaves, and so do the others. Martinez helps everyone over the wall and Stevens says he's relieved to be out of Woodburry. Suddenly, a lurker comes from behind him and bites him on the neck. Alice screams, grabs the gun from Martinez, and shoots the roamer. Alice cries, but, Stevens tells her not to. He says he's evolving to a worse life form. He also says that they have to continue escaping and she needs to take the supplies to help Rick and his people. All are upset, but, Martinez says they have to continue. The Governor is feeding Penny someone's foot. A loud, pounding knock comes from his door. Suddenly, Michonne bursts in and the Governor exclaims, "...This should be interesting." Credits *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Michonne Hawthorne *Caesar Ramon Martinez *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Dr. Stevens *Alice Warren *Bob Stookey *Denny *Lou *Curtis *Marianne Williams *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Woodbury Citizens Deaths *Dr. Stevens (Alive) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Denny. *First (and last) appearance of Lou. *First (and last) appearance of Curtis. *First (and last) appearance of Marianne Dolan Williams. *Last appearance of Dr. Stevens. *First mention of Matthew Williams. Goofs/Errors *Martinez was mistakenly called "Rodriguez" on two separate occasions, first by Glenn and then by Stevens. Category:Media and Merchandise